Vampires and Broomsticks
by Indigospellbound
Summary: Bella's life has never been completely normal. Well with having a witch for a cousin no wonder she was drawn to the magic of the Cullen's. Now with a vampire tracking her half way across the country, could her cousin be the only one who can save her? R
1. Chapter 1

JPOV

It started out as any normal day would. I was walking to lunch with Draco and Pansy when a letter addressed to me flew through the window.

Jazmine,

I'm in Phoenix right now and there's a vampire after me and I don't know what to do. Please come and help me. I know your at school and stuff but please try. I'll give you more information when I can. Please call me,

Bella

"Pansy stop snogging Malfoy and look at this" Pansy looked over and read the note slowly.

"Wow this is wicked."

"No, not wicked scary, this is from my cousin and she's a muggle. She'll probably get herself killed."

_Bella wasn't the most coordinated girl in the world probably she was the least. One summer in phoenix she was called a chicken for not climbing the large tree in her yard. She decided to try and ended up with a broken arm and some stitches. Thank fully her aunt was there to preform some spells to get the bleeding under control. But this didn't stop Bella from getting dizzy so she fainted._

"Oh, well how are you going to get to Phoenix there is still almost 2 months left of school."

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"How fast can you get a fake apperation license.?"

"Like half an hour, why?"

"I'm going to apperate there."

"You don't know how though."

"Yeah I do, Pansy's brother taught us over Christmas remember. I was pretty good"

"OK one apperation license coming up."

"Cool, I'm going to go call Bella." With that I ran up stairs to try and find the cell phone dad makes me carry around.

BPOV

"Whats taking her so long?" I paced back and forth across the hotel room. Just then the cell phone rang. I went to go grab it but Jasper was too quick. Part of my hoped it would be Edward telling the case was off but I knew that with my luck that would never happen.

"Hello?" I heard Jasper say."Yeah she's right here." He motioned for me to pick up the phone. Please be Edward, please be Edward. I hoped silently

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella." I recognized the voice as my cousin Jazmine.

"What going on?"

"Well you see there's a vampire that thinks it would be fun to try his hand at tracking me so he's cased me all the way from forks to here and well I was hoping you can help."

"Well I'll come down there but I don't know what I could do to help you. After all I can't use magic outside of school."

"Oh right." I knew disappointment ringed from my voice.

"Wait did I mention Legally?"

"Um, not really but what does that mean?"

"It means that I have friends in high places and if you need me that bad I could a lest try to help."

"Jazmine this isn't one of your dueling or what every you call it games this is real life if your in then your willing to die for it."

"I'll do it. Because after all if your gone who will i hang out all summer with?"

"Thank you so much. How fast can you get here?"

"Is about half an hour too close?"

"No not at all."

"Cool where should I meet you?"

"We're at the holiday inn off of highway 121."

"Um OK I don't know where that is but I'll try."

"bring the phone with you and if you get lost I'll direct you."

"OK see you in like half an hour."

"bye Jaz"

"Bye Bells."

JPOV

"Draco you have the license?"

"Yep here you go."

"Thanks. I'm wondering, while I'm gone and lets just say i have to use some magic."

"Don't worry about it father can get you out of any scrape. Your lucky he likes you so much."

"OK I'll see ya, bye Drac."

"Bye Jazz." I walked out of the library with my wand a change of cloths and my broom. I waited until I was safely off of Hogwarts grounds before I apperated.

With a pop I was in the parking lot of the Holiday Inn off of highway 121. It was really hot in Phoenix especially in my wool sweater and wool skirt of my uniform. When I got to the lobby there was a really attractive blond guy who looked to be about 19 sitting in a chair staring off into space until I walked in the door.

"Are you Jazmine?" The guy asked, his voice as attractive as he was. I Nodded in response.

"I'm Jasper, Bella's friend." I walked with him until we reached their room.

"Jazmine" Bella greeted me hugging my tight. A short but very pretty girl with short black hair danced across the room to Jasper's side. Taken, figures.

"Hey, so what can I do?"

"Here's the plan." Jasper began.


	2. Chapter 2: insert witty title name here

"Here's the plan" Jasper said intensely. "If we have to confront James I think we'll put you in charge of protecting Bella while the rest of us finish him off. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"What do you mean you guess so?"

"Well um I don't know I was hoping I could figure out how my spells put up against vampires." Jasper shook his head.

"I'm not going to risk you like that."

"Fine what ever." I shook my head.

"How good are you at combat?"

"you mean like dueling stuff pretty good if I do say so myself."

"well if you really want to try, I might let you experiment. Would you kill me?"

"I highly doubt it. I wouldn't try anything that could seriously injure a human"

"OK then tonight at dark then there's a empty field behind the hotel."

"Wicked." The day seemed to drag on and on. I wasn't allowed to owl anyone because we didn't want to bring a lot of attention to ourselves. I spent the day watching TV and sleeping. The finally it was dark enough.

"Jazmine you ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah."

"I want to go" Alice complained.

"Your staying here with Bella, we won't be long I promise"

"If you guys kill each other, don't come crying to me."

"OK sure, no problem." I said sarcastically. With that Jasper and I left the room. I fallowed him till we reached a empty field and he stopped to turn to me.

"Ready?" I asked him.  


"OK hit me with you..." I cut him off

"RICKTESEMPTRA" I yelled and Jasper flew into the air and spun then landed on him rear 20 feet from where he started. Both of us started laughing. "That was awesome."

"They teach you that type of stuff at school."

"No of course not, thats what spell books are for." He chuckled.

"Let's do it again." I rose my wand

"How bout not. That kind of hurt. " I lowered my wand and my face feel. "Awe poor little witch." he said jokingly

"What you never let me have any fun."

"Thats me the big mean vampire."

BPOV

After Jasper and Jazmine left the panic was able to set in. I went to my room and started to pace. That stopped when Alice entered the room.

"Edwards on his way." Her voice broke the silence.

"Wait, what, why?"

"James has changed courses and is now on his way to Phoenix."  
That was the last straw, I broke down crying. The only thing good about this situation was Edward was coming here. I sat there in my room crying for I don't know how long until it was all broken by a flush of calm. Jasper must be back. When I had calmed down enough to be around people I walked into the room Jasper and Jazmine were laughing. I have no idea how that girl can be so calm in this situation.

_Since the beginning of time Jazmine had always been little miss dramatic who can go from on cloud 9 to depressed in a matter of a few seconds. There were many times when she could be unbearable with the constant mood swings she was naturally prone too. Yet there were sometimes when she could make anyone feel better just by being in the same room as her. She got that from her mother, along with the long silvery hair. There had always been something about her though, boys were just naturally drawn to her. At 14 she has had 4 different boyfriends all amazingly attractive. I wonder how she that seemed to have skipped me. The friendliness and the looks, Jazmine was all and all a dramatic beauty._

"Bella" She greeted me. " You never told me you had a boyfriend." She said jokingly. I realized why she was acting this way trying to lighten up the mood. To try and get me to think of happier things.

"When is Edward coming?" I purposefully dodged the comment.

"He should be here in a few minutes they just got off the plane."Alice said excitedly She also trying to make me feel better.

"I'm bored again."

"Go set something on fire." I saw Jazmine's eyes light up. "I was kidding."

"Aw." I saw her eyes drop. "But fire is fun."

"Why don't you go partake of illegal subsistences while wreaking havoc on the populace."

"OK" I saw her eyes light up the same as before.

"No, besides what have I taught you about drugs?"

"Wow thats an weird conversation to walk into." I can't realize how I couldn't notice him walk into the room and stand beside me

"Edward." I turned to hug him. I saw Jazmine sneak away from the corner of my eye. "Answer the question."

"Drugs are fun?"

"Survey says no."

"Stupid bloody survey." Everyone in the room laughed.

"How did you get here so fast?" I turned my attention to Edward.

"I left from forks a day ago when Alice called me saying James has changed his course."

"So are we staying here?"

"Jazmine, you live in England right?"

"Scotland." She said in a matter of fact tone,

"Good quiet far away, we'll leave in the morning."

"What?"Jazmine exclaimed

"Why would that be a problem?"

"Well um, er I don't think so. But don't you think thats a little rash?"

"No there's a vampire after Bella I think it's stupider to stay here and let him get Bella."

"Why can't we fight him?"

"Thats not going to happen."

"Why not? I can take a vampire."

"What makes you think you can stand up against a vampire."

"I'm a witch with a perfected killing curse. and whoever the freak is reading my mind please stop it, it's annoying."

"How did you know, never mind what makes you think you can kill a vampire with one of those."

"I can't But I can get him distracted, He won't be able to touch me."

"We're a lot faster then you."

"So I got Jasper in one try." Edward looked at Jasper. He nodded sheepishly

"I'm still not convinced."

"Whats the alternative, if this James is as good of a tracker as we think he is there's going to have to be a battle at some point why not now when we're strong instead of waiting until he gets a upper hand. Right now we have the upper hand we know he's coming."

"She makes a good point Ed." Jasper put in.

"Lets take it to a vote."everyone except Edward nodded. "Now all in favor of wasting James now." Everyone except Edward raised their hand. "OK then it's decided we'll rock this vamp. now."


	3. Chapter 3:The battle and the end

JPOV  
The bright sun rose the next morning scaring away the darkness like I wish would happen in my heart. At the moment I am dreading going back to Scotland more than facing what is coming to me in the morning. Maybe I will go back to Forks with Bella, Charlie has always been very fond of me. I'm sure my parents won't object.

"Alice, can you see anything?" Jasper asked breaking the silence

"I see a room, with gold walls and mirrors lots of mirrors."

"Try drawing what you see." Edward suggested. He was sitting on a small chair, Bella in his lap. Alice began drawing, and for what felt like an eternity she stopped and looked up.

"What do you think it is."

"I remember this place." Bella said after moving across the room. "I used to take ballet lessons there."

"You think he's waiting there?" Edward asked.

"Yes I think he is there."

"Lets figure out a plan tonight and go find him in the morning." Jasper suggested.

"Emmit and Carlisle are coming flying in about 2 hours from now."

BPOV

Everyone was busy in the room when the phone rang. I answered it

"Hello?" A voice said

"Um hello."

"I have your mother. If you want to save her come to your old house and you 'll receive further instructions. Now repeat ofter me. Mom don't come here."

"Mom don't come here"

"I'm fine really."

"I'm fine really."

"I love you too."

"I love you too."

"Bye mom."

"Bye mom."

I hung up. Jasper was still near by so I couldn't feel panic. I wondered how to get away from everyone. Then I thought of it the bathroom at the air port.

JPOV

"Edward, whats she thinking, looks like she's plaining something."Jasper said, Edward looked in my direction. not so fast I though then using Oclumency I blocked Edward from my mind.

"Hey, how did you do that."

"Oclumency darling. It can go both ways. Like right now your thinking what is Oclumency and you wish you knew how I'm reading your thought and now you thinking of you and B.."

"THATS ENOUGH." Edward shouted. "Fine now we're even I'll try harder to tune you out if you leave mine alone."

"Fine fine."

"Whats going to happen next, you can talk to snakes."

"Actually" Edward started to bang his head against the table I took this as a cue to shut up.

The next couple of hours went by quickly since I slept through most of them.

"Time to get the others." Alice chimed excitedly.

-------------  
once we got the the air port all was fine until Bella decided she needed to use the bathroom.

"I'll go with her." volunteered Edward. They left and I kept reading the book I had. _Quidditch through the ages_

"What is qudditch?" Jasper asked.

"It's sort of like football in America. We play it on broom and ..."

"Bella's gone." Edward came frantically shouting.

"She's what?" Alice asked joining in the pacing. "How did I not see this coming."

"Oh." I said "Look I bet I know where's she's heading. We'll just have to get there before her."

"Oh no. Please no." Edward pleaded while pacing.

"What are we waiting for lets go get her."

"Do you know where this dance studio is?" Alice asked

"Not a clue."I pondered for a moment trying to remember everything about the summers I'd spent in Phoenix "Got it."

"Ok where is it.?" Edward stopped pacing and looked at me

"Can I drive I'm not sure if I can direct any other way."

"License?"Edward asked suspiciously

"hell no." Edward opened his mouth to say something but then decided we didn't have time for arguments like that. We took off threw the air port hopped in some random car and drove off. I was careful not to speed because as I explain we get pulled over and we will never make it in time because I'd have to go to jail.

We made it there and I rushed out of the car. we took off through the studio where we heard loud screams coming for the dance room. I looked to see Bella on the floor with James on top of her blood everywhere. I raised my want and muttered expeliamous under my breath not loud enough for anyone to hear and James flew threw the window on the other side of the room. He began to rise but Emmet and Jasper took him outside to finish him. Carlisle, Alice, Edward and I were at Bella's side immediately Carlisle began to inspect the damage until Bella shouted "It burns"

"She's been bitten." Alice exclaimed. Oh crap, I thought

"Edward I want you to suck the wound. " Carlisle said calmly

"but I can't I don't know if I can stop."

"You can do this hurry." Bella was still complaining about her hand hurting. Edward swallowed hard then learned over and sucked the poison out of Bella's blood. her breathing slowed as did his and she fell into unconsciousness.

At the hospital I made up a story that Bella fell down the stairs and crashed through a window. I thought it was a pretty good idea well at lest believable even to Bella's standards. I wanted them to let me apparate her to St. Mungos where she would be better in a few days but of course being the over protective boyfriend he is objected.

Carlisle made me call my dad and tell him that I need to spend the rest of the summer with Bella helping her recover. I was so grateful l because I know when I get back home I'm going to get it good or at lest I'm pretty sure I am.

During this summer I'm going to make it be my goal to be able to live with Charlie since that was basically what I did when Bella lived with Renee, I would spend most of my summer with her then Christmas with my parents. Bella still has about 3 month left of school. Hehe I don't although I'm probably going to have to go to muggle school just to help keep my cover.

BPOV  
I woke up to a sore eyes and a raging head ache. I looked over to see Edward at my side and all the pain seemed to just leave my body and all I could focus on was him. "Good morning sleeping beauty." his voice was like smooth velvet and I could feel my pulse rise a little. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed taking my hand and squeezing it slightly "I missed you" he murmured

"how long was I out?"

"About 3 days." Three days how could I have slept so long.

"Uh where am I." I just regained my spacial awareness and realized I didn't remember this location.

"Do you remember what happened." I thought for a minute then nodded solemnly.

"So do you know how long I'm going to have to stay here?"

"I think they said another week." I took this moment leaned up a kissed him softly "Bella please not right now." I noticed then how dark his eyes were

"Sorry." Jazmine bounced into the room. I have no idea how she can be so bubbly all the time.

"Did Edward tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Why your in the hospital." I frowned solemnly "Oh that? thats rubbish. You see what happened is you were walking down the stairs when you took the wicked tumble and flew through the bloody window."

"Thats crazy."

"Crazy yet possible."

"OK OK OK, so what happened was I fell threw a window?"

"Yep precisely."

"First or second." she looked at my bandages.

"Hmm second."

"I think I've got it now." She smiled and walked out of the room.

"wait." she said running back into the room. I turned my head which was already on Edward back to her. "I was supposed to tell you that your mum is here."

"Jaz?"

"Yeah."

"Have you taken you meds."

"wait what meds?"

"The ADD ones."

"hahahahaha. your so funny." she walked out of the room.

"Bella?"

"Yes mom?'

"Can I talk to you alone?" She looked at Edward. He nodded and walked out of the room. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah mom, I sort of fell out of a window."

"I heard about that." I could tell that wasn't her main concern. "What I wanted to talk to you about was um Edward. You like him don't you?"

"Yeah I'm pretty crazy about him" typical teenage response this should throw her off. She smiled. Yes.

"I just want you to be careful. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"Don't worry mom we're not that serious."She smiled again I must be getting good at lying. She exited the room.


End file.
